


Blanket Burrito

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blankets, Cold Weather, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Human Heater, Love, Romance, Romantic Relationship, Takin Care Of Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Winter wasn't fun for some. But it sure was the perfect time to be rolled into a blanket burrito by your boyfriend and cuddled close.





	Blanket Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my lovely friend, atlerion.
> 
> \- Gladio with s/o that is really cold. Que teddy!Gladio. You decide how (n)sfw you wanna make it
> 
> She was so awesome to let me use my OC Aeyanna for this story. 
> 
> Seeing I am European, I used Celcius. 18C is around 64F

Bah. Could Winter end already? Sure, it looked beautiful from a window – white fluffy stuff blanketing everything the eye could see. But Aeyanna may appreciate the aesthetic, but the actual dealing with it? No thank you. Because of her short stature, the cold bothered her a lot.

The moment the temperature dropped under 18 degrees Celsius, she grabbed the fleece blankets and the duvets out of storage and placed them in convenient spots for her to grab them. She had acquired quite a nice collection of blankets if she said so herself, and they all kept her warm in combination with her sweater dresses and beanies.

It made her partner, Gladiolus Amicitia, laugh when he came home and found her all bundled up by the window with warm chocolate. Teasing her by calling her ‘grumpy kitten’ before he joined her in her blanket cocoon. She couldn’t help but feel envious of the big teddy bear. Like, he just radiated heat. Even during the coldest months of Winter, he wore a simple t-shirt and  _maybe_  a leather jacket.

Bah, unfair didn’t even cover it. Narrowing her eyes, she looked out of the window again and warmed her fingers around the large mug of hot chocolate milk. Wondering what Gladio was up to right now. Usually he would be home by now, but there were always chances of him working overtime. Either doing reports, training others or his main job of keeping an eye on Noctis.

At times, his always busy schedule put a strain on the relationship but she loved him. So, she swallowed up her discontent and tried to be as understanding as possible. However, seeing it was freezing,  _her patience was running out_. Wanting her big teddy bear to come and cuddle with her.

Finishing her drink, she placed it on the little table beside her, and she tightened her blanket around herself. Resting her head back against the pillow, she felt her eyes become heavy. Maybe a little nap would help her not feel the cold anymore. It surely would make time go by faster…

Warm calloused fingers brushed her white hair out of her face. A warm palm cupping her cheek, and lips brushing against her forehead. A soft mewl escaped her lips, eyes fluttering open. “Mmmm.”

“Hey sweetheart.” She felt herself being lifted, carried to properly their bedroom. Her arms wiggled out from the layers of blankets and wrapping themselves around his neck. Gladio pressed another kiss on her forehead and hoisted her a bit higher. “Sorry for being late. Noctis had to go to a meeting.”

“’Tis okay,” Aeyanna murmured back to him. He had come home. That was all that mattered to her. Safe. Out of trouble. Nothing bad could happen to him here. 

"Let me apologise for once, minx," he drawled amused and pinched her ass light, making her grumble and wiggle. Why should he apologise, it wasn't like he wanted to be late. Noctis would have done everything he could to get out of the meeting. If anyone hated those, it was little Noct baby.

"You could?" he asked, his deep voice tickling her ear, and she nodded softly to him. He pressed a kiss against her ear before starting to move her around. A laugh rumbling in his chest as his girlfriend whined and protest, trying to hold onto him. "I'm trying to help you! Stop it you wiggling minx."

After some playful wrestling and kisses, Gladio managed to roll Aeya up in her blankets and turning her into an Aeya-Burrito. "There. Now you're all warm and safe," he pressed a kiss against her nose, smiling amused as her dark purple-blue eyes looked drowsy back at him.

The large Shield laid down in bed and held his burrito against his chest, humming softly as he brushed his hand over her hair. He knew that it helped her sleep if she couldn't move around anymore. And what better way to restrict her movements than wrapping her up like a burrito?

Aeya giggled softly as she tried to keep her eyes open, but she felt so warm and safe, that her eyelids became heavier with the second. "Good night, Gladdy." "Goodnight, my sweetest love," he whispered warmly to her and rocked her in his arms, closing his eyes and joining her in the dream world when her breathing had evened out.


End file.
